MY WITCH 02 It Resumes
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Part 2 of my WITCH comic/cartoon-iverse. Slight Will-centric CxW AND MxW so far... but CxC fans can still enjoy for now as no serious romance. Please do read "MY WITCH: It Begins" first. And remember that I 3 Reviews ;D
1. To see my prince's face

Here is episode 2 everyone! Hope you liked the first episode (despite any WxC yet *sniffles*) and please REVEIW! I love it - it makes me feel like I'm important (well, a little bit important anyway :P).

I hope that not only CxW fans are reading this though as it will have some WxM and CxC.. Well Cornelia thinks so anyway.. (O_o) {Crazy B****) I kid! I don't mind her. But this is an important factor..

DO YOU GUYS WANT HER TO BE A DESIGNATED WHORE, OR DO WE WANT 'NICE, POOR, UNREQUITED LOVE' CORNELIA?

- VOTING LINES NOW OPEN- (just reveiw or p.m. me :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Blackness filled the air..<strong>

**The only lilac clouds above the castle.**

**Time seemed to travel faster on the Metaworld.**

**The darkness did not give that illusion though..**

**It would make one think time was slower..**

**Or perhaps one would simply think..**

**That Metamoor simply did not have days to accompany her nights.**

Phobos could hear the storm outside. Vivid, red roses grew with deathly-sharp thorns around his clenched fist. Caleb was on the grounds. He could feel him.

"We have the rebel leader." The murmurers hissed Cedric's words. Few person's ever got the opportunity to set eyes on the dark prince. Cedric was yet to become one of them. Even his own delegate had not had the chance to gaze upon his flawless features. But that would change today. "But I was ambushed at the portal. By the guardians. They appear no longer to be old women, my prince. But now they are young girls."

Cedric bowed down, uneasy in the masses of whispering plants. Yet he listened carefully to his ruler's words, intrigued, still, by the thoughts of the guardian generation he'd encountered. "So, the crystal has passed to a new generation. Left un-dealt with, it could complicate the search for my sister." The next words stunned Cedric, gaining a snicker from the murmur-beasts, "Bring the murmur-boy to me Cedric, I will deal with him first."

Caleb struggled as Cedric pulled him with a heavy chain, attached to cuffs at his wrists. Cedric did not take his eyes off of his leader, yet the struggling boy refused to look. "The trouble maker, Prince Phobos." Cedric bowed down to the young prince, marveling at the innocence of his face.

Phobos smirked at the boy who - with a strong pull of the chains - had been forced to his knees. "You will tell us the names of your fellow traitors in the rebellion C-"

"YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM ME!" Caleb had felt his name creeping passed the tyrant's lips and it angered him more that Phobos dare use his name, than that so many of his rebel-allies refused him that privilege. He could deal with being spat on for being born of Phobos' magic, but to receive respect from his enemy? It made Caleb writhe with fury.

Phobos' smile grew and he waved a hand lazily in Cedric's direction. His smile becoming a grin as he felt Caleb shudder as his magic-induced breeze hit the ex-murmurer. He allowed it, but the smile faded as he heard Cedric taunt the boy whilst dragging him - with a lot less hassle - from the throne room. "You wont be so abstinent after the Oubliette." Cedric was wrong. Caleb was strong enough to build life from his utilitarian, yet metaphorically face-less, plant-based slave body. Phobos could admit that the child was a marvel. He could also admit that Caleb was possibly his biggest mistake. And he knew that Caleb was only alive for the rebels. The child hated his 'home'. He hated his creator. He despised himself. Caleb was one war away from suicidal and he wasn't going to be swayed by the high-rising walls of the Oubliette. Phobos knew this.


	2. The boy and the dormouse

Right guys.. You know Matt? How in the comics he's this funny, older, pretty cool guy.. And how in the t.v. series he's this young, paranoid/curious leach who seems to never have any idea how guys _really_ act around girls.. Guess which one I'm using to base My Matt on (at first at least, Muahaha!): Awesome Matt vs. Needy Freeloader Matt.. Awesome Matt wins!

Yep, well in the series I'm pretty sure Matt just turns up in episode 2 and Will is like swooning because _"Oh snap! He managed to pick up a pizza box! Whatta fitty!"_. I don't think so. And he is turning up in this (the real episode 2 technically, though was shown as part of ep1) episode. WARNING: WxM FLUFF. XD

Also I've only received 3 'vote's so far. Apparently the WxC fans are all nice as no-one seems to want to bash Cornelia.

(I'm all for either way tbh so remember review or p.m.} d^_^b

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS AS I'M JUST STARTING TO VENTURE AWAY FROM ORIGINAL-SCRIPTING PROPERLY NOW.

* * *

><p><strong>We sometimes encounter people..<strong>

**Even the perfect strangers..**

**Who begin to interest us at first sight..**

**Somehow..**

**Suddenly..**

**All at once..**

**Before a word has been spoken.**

Will kicked the pavement as she walked home. This town was trouble. She had been here all of a week and already she had been predetermine her new destiny to save the world! _Save the world**s**_. Will though, sighing heavily and blowing a thick lock of hair from her face. It didn't help that as much as the others supported her, Cornelia was right about her being an awful leader. It was her fault. She had frozen. And by now that poor kid was probably a good few stages through _Lord Cedric_'s digestive track. Will shuddered at the thought. It was just then that she heard the all too familiar grunts of, "Uriah. Great."

"You, Nigel, never know how to have any fun." Will raised an eyebrow as she watched the spiky haired kid climb up a park tree, his followers standing below. "We _are_ only young once my friend!"

"Locking a dormouse in Martin's locker isn't the best idea you've come up with though." Will's eyes widened then narrowed as she listened to the conversation tat was being, _less than subtly, _yelled between the group. She began striding towards them; her hands balled into fists.

"If only I could reach the little- Ha! Got it!" Uriah smiled as he tried to pull the creature down the branch by it's tail. "AAAAGGHHH!" Will saw him fall the small distance to the ground and attempt to shake the creature from the web of his hand between his thumb and forefinger, "Get it off! Get this ting off of me!" He yelled desperately while Kurt and Laurent cried out in hysterics.

"Uriah! Stop! You'll-!" _THUNK. _Nigel stopped his desperate pleas when the creature flew from Uriah's hand and hit the tree.

The boy stood and stared helplessly as Uriah picked up a large branch and approached the dormouse. "Why, you little rat! I'm gonna-"

"Don't even think about it." Will pushed her chest out and glared at the greasy crowd.

Uriah looked around and a sleazy smile played across his thin face, "New girl. Think you're pretty tough eh? Why would you think that you'd be able to tell me what to do?"

"Leave that dormouse alone!"

Will shuddered inwardly at the looks she was now receiving from the twig of a boy. She didn't even want to know about the others' expressions. "Ooh. Demanding. I can dig that." He brushed his hand over his greasy, strawberry-blond hair and took large, sauntering step towards her. "Cornelia and the girls aren't here to save you now. Will-MA."

Will only grew more aggravated by the mention of her new '_friend_'. Her chest puffed out further. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah? Wanna try?" Long, bony hands pushed up the thick, green material of his jacket, revealing his pale, lanky forearms.

Nigel couldn't watch this. This would either end with the poor girl traumatized, or with Uriah visibly bruised. Easily both. "Calm down Uriah." The shaggy-haired boy put his arm around his '_leader_'s shoulders and began leading him away. Uriah growled, but knew that Nigel was right to make him leave, so didn't put up a struggle.

"This isn't over!"

"YEAH? I LOOK FORWARD TO THE FOLLOW UP! Nasty scumbag idiots. I'd love t use my magic on them. If I had any." She murmured the last part to herself, looking to the bottom of the tree trunk where the dormouse remained. "Bullying lonely girls and poor animals that can't defend themselves. Are you okay little buddy?" She crouched down to the creature and slowly reached her hand toward it. _NNAPS! _"OUCH! You little ungrateful creature! I saved you!"

"Need some help?" Will's focus moved from the spiteful animal to a pair of familiar looking orange slouched trousers.

"So you came back for more, huh?" She glared at the black trainers as she said it, then threw herself towards them. "Thanks, I can make it on my own! She drove her hands -clenched together in a double-fist- onto the shoe in a crushing manner, causing the owner to recoil and grab his foot; hopping in agony.

"OW! JEEZE! What was that for!" It was then that Will looked up due to the victim's now noticeably different voice.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry! I thought you were someone else!" She cringed in horror as the dark haired boy tried to stay upright whilst wrapping his hands around the wounded foot. He was tall -_'though that could just be from her position on the ground'_ she thought, biting her lip anxiously- and he looked maybe seventeen. _'At least in the tenth grade.' _He had long dark brown hair, which hung just past his chin, which itself was covered in a layer of dark stubble; _probably what made him look so old._

"It's fine." She stood up and dusted herself down as he grinned at her curiously, "The Dormouse is a pretty aggressive species, but you're no sheep yourself!"

"Yeah.. Sorry about that!" Will pushed some hair behind her ear nervously_, _as the boy bent over and cradled the animal in his arms._  
><em>

She looked at the ground, unsure of what to do now. _What DO you do in this situation?_ The tall -her predictions had been correct- boy opened his mouth to speak, but Will suddenly thrust her hand forward, startling him for the second time in less than ten minutes. "Uh Will.. I mean _I'm Will._ It's nice to meet you. Well, HA HA," She laughed loud and nervously as she rattled on, "Not so much that I'm saying the circumstances of meeting you were particularly nice, I mean, I _did _just pound your foot, and.. I meant that it was nice to actually meet _you, _as a person and potential friend and as I'm rambling I can see any potential '_friendliness_' we had between us disappear, and, "Oh! I didn't mean _'friendliness' _as in '_**friendly**-ness', _I just meant... I should just go home and die now." Will covered her now maroon cheeks with her hands and peeked between her fingers at the young man, now failing miserably at repressing the smile playing across his lips. "It's not funny!" Will moaned awkwardly, but the smile was becoming infectious as she grinned shyly behind her hands.

The boy laughed lightly and pulled one of her hands from her face, giving it a strong shake and smiling. "Matt." The pair stood silently for a few seconds, comfortably smiling at one another. Then the boy, _Matt_, looked down at the dormouse and up the tree. "He'll be okay, but I doubt he'll return to his original home now." He outstretched his arms, motioning for her to take the animal.

She shook her head fiercely. "Uh-uh! I can't! My Mom'll freak! I don't even she likes _me_ living in her house, never mind an _actual _animal!" He laughed at that, "Plus, I don't know how to take care of him!"

"Look, I can take him for a few days. I'll write out anything you need to know and you can sort everything out for him to stay with you. You really ought to take him - you're made for each other!" Will tilted her head, looking at the creature with curious eyes. "Here, I'll probably see you at school, but just call me when you can take him." He scribbled his number and address onto the back of a card from his pocket, before handing it to her. "The official details on the front are my grandfather's pet store. See ya then... Will." The boy turned to leave waving a hand casually as he did so and flashing one final smile.

Will looked from the card to him and wiggled her fingers timidly. Bye... Matt.


	3. Don't bother to fight when surrounded

Don't press clear on a Mac when you haven't clicked the word box properly. It resets the page. I just learned that after losing this entire chapter halfway through the final paragraph. ¬ ¬

Blunk... He's for keeps, but I think I'll avoid writing my own attempt of his speech for a few episodes.. :D

* * *

><p><strong>"That poor boy. I wonder who he was."<strong>

**"I wonder what that thing did to him!"**

**"It's what it could do to us that scares me - we're meant to fight _that _with our so-called _'powers'_!"**

**"Well Cornelia can't. She is _far _too pretty to become snake poo."**

**"Oh, grow up Irma."  
><strong>

**"Still. I wonder where he is now."**

Eight guards. Caleb was surrounded by them. They'd look over their shoulders at him. Stare at him from behind. Glance at him every few seconds. None of them were considering his capabilities. They were forgetting who was responsible for each heist. For every attack. They were smirking at him. Judging him. Underestimating him. He felt the cold metal of the cuffs wrapped around his hands.

In a flash he'd rammed his body into the pair of guards to his left. He ducked under one's legs and ran up the full length of another's body. This guard threw him off, but he agilely landed on his feet, bending to a crouch in order to soften the fall. He pushed his back into another, using the force to kick one's weapon from their hand.

"AGH!" He cried out as his shoulder narrowly missed the blade of an axe. He twisted and rolled over and back onto his feet, away from the guards. It only took seconds before a Lurden jumped him. They came from behind, the original guards approaching from in front. Tens of them entering the room from all directions. "AAAAGGHH!"

He saw the club before he felt it. Single blow to the side of the head. Well. He assumed. He didn't let himself feel for a bump though, not in front of Vathek, who's wary eyes would be on him while he thought: _'What were you thinking?'_ Caleb interlinked his fingers, looking down at his hands. He hardly moved. Not a tremble. The moments where he was level with the sneering guards he held his breath. Don't let them think you fear them. Don't let them think that they have any effect on you.

He could see the spherical walls surrounding him out of the corner of his eye as he traveled lower.

The chains rattled noisily as he sat inside what effectively looked like a giant budgie-cage. It was humiliating. He knew that. Vathek knew that. The guards were making it very clear that they knew that. "Let's see how eternity in the Oubliette suits you, traitor." Caleb couldn't help but smile at the irony of the great, blue Galhot's final word, before the bottom of he cage opened and he fell the last few feet to the ground.

It stank. He heard something drop in front of him. Half a stale roll. Lucky him. A green, hair-covered hand protruded from the darkness, snatching up the bread. Caleb leaped forward and grabbed the small, green, speckled wrist and swung the owner into the light. It was a toad-like animal, with yellow eyes and... A distinctive smell. Caleb groaned. One of the less-intelligent, intelligent species'. "Blunk not steal! Blunk trade! Rat for bread? Good deal, yes?"

"You're a smuggler!"

"Business man." The animal corrected, though it didn't seem particularly offended either way.

"I didn't fight this long for freedom to perish in a hole with a talking pickle!" The 'Blunk'-creature seemed to find Caleb's frustration hysterical as he held onto Caleb's long forgotten bread. Caleb ignored this and instead took in the height of the cylinder prison. "I saw the new guardians. It looks like a long wait to get rescued. I'll have to get out of here myself."

'Blunk' saw a skull and picked it up. "What he said. He mostly out of here, aren't you!" He play-talked to the skull in a mocking tone, opening it's mouth like a puppet as he answered himself, "Yes I am!" and laughing the whole time. Meanwhile Caleb scoped out his options; experimentally sliding his fingers over the bricks and latching onto out-standing edges of them.

He began to climb. "Ugh, I've been in tougher places than this." He rolled his eyes and muttered a side note, "Not smellier places."

Blunk began munching on the bread. "Too high. Never make it."

Caleb looked over his shoulder, "Have you even tr-AAIIIGGH!"

Caleb slid to the ground in front of Blunk, who seemed unfazed. "Thirty-seven hundred times. AHH! PLEUH!" The frog-thing spat out his latest mouthful of bread, and a key fell where Caleb was sat, rubbing his still sore head. The boy's heart jumped when he saw the mass of metal. Blunk threw the bread away distastefully.

"Keep it." Caleb said with disgust, unlocking his cuffs as he glared at the drool-moistened roll. "I don't plan on sticking around for dinner."


	4. Picture day and number card

It's a filler chapter, it's meant to be short. But then again. Let's just create some TENSION.

Writing this I realize... I'm pretty darn good at WxM. See, I was all for the couple when I only read the comics. I'm only being truthful when I say "Blame Disney for WxC." :L :L

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy is nothing, but the fear of abandonment..<strong>

**Insecurity is the reason that backstabbers become..**

**Selfishness is not living as one wishes to live, but asking others to do so.**

Cornelia was not fond of Will. As a group, she deemed her's to be over-crowded with the girl's arrival. Everyone had their posts. _Hay Lin was the peace-maker and the most spirited of them all. Elyon came in as close second - her rank as best friend settled as she was the boy-crazy -*cough cough* Matt-crazy-, girly one. Taranee pulled off 'geek' with elegance, the same not being true for her other role as the group's 'panophobic'._ Cornelia smiled at the thought of her friend's scare-easy nature. _Irma,_ Cornelia hated to admit, _was the funny one. Sometimes inappropriately so, but generally funny when not making blond-based digs._

_Cornelia, was the leader. Not Will. Cornelia was strong and self-assured, while Will was clumsy and messy. Will was not leader material. Too trusting. _Cornelia smiled. _Far too trusting._**  
><strong>

"It's class picture day tomorrow." Cornelia knew what was coming. She'd already prepared herself for this question. She'd already prepared the other girls. "Do you guys get dressed up?"

"What! No! No way!" The group chorused to Will. _Only someone cunning, like herself,_ Cornelia thought, _would realize that they were blatantly lying._

"Cornelia started shopping for it in Kindergarten." Elyon joked, giggling and winking at Will, who smiled back feebly - she clearly wasn't comfortable with Elyon's girlishness. Cornelia smiled smugly as she saw the tall figure of a certain tenth grader, _'And Elyon wont be comfortable with Will's Willishness for long'._

"So Will, I heard you got into a fight with Uriah on the way home last night." Only Will seemed to be paying attention so Cornelia stopped walking and leaned over Will's shoulder, continuing to speak loud and clearly. "I heard you met a guy." Seeing the rest of the group's interest pick up, and Will's cheeks flush, Cornelia continued further. "I heard, you got a number."

"Ooh ooh! Boy number!" Hay Lin yelped, catching -to Cornelia's satisfaction- the attention of said _certain tenth-grader._

"Sshh!" Will clamped her hand over he Chinese girl's wide grin. "And he's just.. _Storing_ something for me! He gave me his number so that I can call him when i'm ready to pick it up! Eeek!" Irma had shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as the girls, excluding Taranee, literally groped her. The redhead felt her bag and jacket being tugged away and panicked: _Would these girls attempt a strip search right here in the corridor!_

"In the bag or jacket, me thinks!" Will could only hear Cornelia and assume that the girl was raking through her stuff for the number. "Aha!" She'd found it.

"Let me see!" The search-mob instantly disbanded and Will saw Irma tear the card from Cornelia's hands. Holding the card up at arms length, she began to read dramatically, "When you want me to bring him, M-!" The brunette's eyes widened in shock and her hands flashed behind her back in crude attempt to hide the evidence of a number. "_Actually_, a girl has rights! I think we should respect her privacy!" She spoke fast, her blue eyes swimming with guilt.

"NOW, you decide that! Couldn't you have had that thought process before you fondled and beat me half to death for it!" Cornelia's eyes sparkled as she watched Matt blush, while his band-mates slapped his back and such like while they creased with laughter. Irma and Will had no idea of how loud they were being.

"Well, what was he '_storing'_?" Elyon asked suggestively, giving the girl a less-than subtle wink.

"A dormouse." Will was met with skeptical glares and Cornelia's attention flickered between the beetroot-faced girl, and the posse of boys that were dragging one, no-less embarrassed boy towards her girls. "His granddad owns a pet shop." At this Elyon's back became stiffly straight. Cornelia stepped back to make room. And then Matt crashed through the wall of girls - passing Elyon - to Will, whom he managed to take to the floor.

"Uh, hi... Will." Matt said -now lying on her with a mixed crowd of the pair's friends gathered around them - with as straight a face as possible.

Will grinned. "Morning."

Cornelia was only annoyed that Will seemed to take to Matt so easily for a second before she felt a tug on her sleeve-shoulder. She, with Elyon wrapped under her arm, left unnoticed.**  
><strong>


	5. Guilt, deciet and kidnapping

Duh-duh.. (Jaws theme)

I see a kidnapping at the end of this chapter!

And more importantly... I see a possibly elongated version of that well know Oubliette scene in tomorrow's chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A discussion from across the castle..<strong>

**"Prince Phobos, we have located a portal."**

**Murmurers carrying the words..  
><strong>

**"Use it to bring me this girl."**

**Enchanted sands bearing images..**

**Only in his mind does the Lord see the face of his idol prince.**

**For in the sands he only sees one face..**

**The face of a female child.**

**The face of his next prey.**

The sky was blue, with thick grey clouds dotted across it. A group of girls walked home together, two lagging behind._ They're best friends.__ That's what best friends do. _Except that if you look closer, neither girl is talking; two sets of lips pressed together in tense lines. One girl is angry because the boy she likes is being stolen from her. One girl is feeling guilty because she'd made her friend think that. She'd made her best friend think that another girl was out to get her crush. She'd listened, for the entire lunch hour, to her best friend crying and moaning and yelling. And she'd loved every second. And now they were left with silence.

"I'm just gonna go home. I don't feel like pizza anymore." Cornelia nodded as Elyon shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow."

"Sure." With that Elyon turned to leave, waving behind her as she walked away. Cornelia wiggled her fingers weakly.

"So! When do we go! Tonight!" Cornelia watched Hay Lin silently as she walked backwards, facing the remaining three girls.

"Whoa, slow down Tinkerbell! If I'm gonna do this, we can rescue this rebel leader guy _after _picture day, right?" Pushing aside her niggling regret, Cornelia strode over to the group.

"Call me a wimp, but in the school picture book I'd like to still have a face!" Taranee smiled wearily, pushing her glasses up her nose by the bridge between lenses.

Irma pushed forward, arms stretching out, "Forget picture day! I don't care about what I look like! I care about who _I_ am! Now, LETS KICK SOME MERIDIAN BUTT!" She jumped as she yelled the last words, pumping a fist in the air. Seeing Cornelia, Taranee, and Will's unimpressed faces she stepped back while Hay Lin continued to now hop forward in front. "Maybe we'll meet some cute Meridian boys there, like the one that snake ting caught." She looked at Cornelia who raised an eyebrow.

Will shook her head and joked, "I wanna go, but I'm not sure how much help we're gonna be by soaking him and covering him with garbage." She stopped at her turn, "Let's practice again tomorrow. Taranee.. Don't you go.. This way?"

"Nuh-uh, my _dad's _cooking tonight. I'm going to Irma's. See you tomorrow Will." Taranee waved and continued walking with the others.

Will watched as the group passed her, hearing Hay Lin ask, "Um, so you really aren't getting dressed up for your pictures?"

"Yeah, right! Like there's gonna be any clothes or make-up left after Cornelia's finnished! Hel-lo!"

Will sighed and turned the corner to leave. A bright light flashed and a gasp could be heard, before the recognizable old duffel bag with a frog key-chain rolled out onto the street corner curb.


	6. In the Oubliette

MACS! : EVERY TIME. I'M ALMOST DONE AND I'VE DONE THIS REALLY LONG, DESCRIPTIVE BIT AND '_OH IF I WANT TO REPLACE ON WINDOWS YOU PRESS CTRL R_'.. ON MAC IT MEANS RESET. *faceplam*

For when you read 'he prayed to Palvita'.. **Palvita:** Made it up. It's meant to be a reference to a God, like a meridian Zeus or something.

I know this isn't quite on the level with the WxM scenes I've done, but the kid (Caleb) isn't meant to be very familiar with socialization.. Enjoy.. THE FAMOUS* WILL/CALEB SCENE IS HERE.

*To W/C fans, and C/C fans who deny it's relevance with their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>We do not believe in ourselves until someone reveals that deep inside us is something valuable..<strong>

**Something worth listening to..**

**Worthy of our trust..**

**Sacred to our touch.**

**Once we believe, we can risk curiosity..**

**Wonder..**

**Spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit.  
><strong>

"I'm going to have to trust you."

"Trust Blunk! Yes!"

Caleb held his shackles, which he had removed several hours ago, so that the chain hung down between his hands, loosely. He looked from the chain to the passling in front of him. "Put your foot - or hoof, or whatever - here and stand on the chain. When I count three, I'll throw you up, and-"

"One! Two!" Blunk jumped onto the shackles' chain.

"LISTEN!" Caleb scolded himself for putting any faith into this creature before him. "When I count to three, I throw you up. You find a rope, and you lower it down to me."

"Find rope! Good plan!" The passling smuggler swung on the chain.

"No. Terrible plan." Caleb shook his head at the excitable Blunk. "But even if-" _'When' _Caleb corrected inwardly, "-you betray me, at least it'll smell better in here."

It took Blunk a minute to process the insult, but before he could protest, Caleb yelled out a count to three before tossing the 'trader' into the air towards the oubliette's opening. He crossed his fingers as the 'Blunk' hit the edge of the curved wall and desperately held onto the surface outside the prison. He watched the green blob slide down the wall, it's limbs shaking, and fall back toward the oubliette floor.

Caleb outstretched his arms to catch the creature, but missed, the passling literally bouncing off his arms. It hit the ground and lay on it's back. Caleb couldn't help but laugh slightly at the poor creature. He stood over it's small body and looked down to it. "Sorry. Let's try it again."

At that moment Caleb and Blunk both froze as they heard the familiar clanking of metal that announced that the _'birdcage' _Lowering Cell was indeed being lowered. Caleb's stomach clenched as he heard Vathek's mocking words bounce off the single surrounding wall, it didn't make him feel better that the information in those words was directed at him. "That's right _Guardian of the Veil_. You're going down their; with the rebel leader."

A guardian. He had only managed to count four earlier. This may be the fifth and last. He hoped to Palvita that it meant there'd be a rescue soon.

His heart jumped at the _clang _of the lowering cell stopping a few feet above him. The bottom swung open and a limp body fell into his arms. She looked at him with recognition and hope. "You're that kid from yesterday!"

He studied her face. He recognized the red hair and she looked familiar, but she was too young. "You're not one of the guardians I saw! Where's your older sister?" But she wasn't listening.

She'd begun tracing the room - or what was visible with all of the shadows - with her large brown eyes in slits. Then she turned to face him once more, her expression now skeptical, her voice disbelieving. "Wait. _You're _the rebel leader I'm supposed to be saving? What are you rebelling against: diaper rash!" Great. She was trying to be smart. And she'd started squirming in his arms in silent request to be put down. That request was ignored.

"Hey girly girl," How old should he be? She obviously thought him younger than Aldarn's father deemed him to get away with. Aldarn was fifteen. "I'm _fifteen_. And this _'rescue' _isn't exactly convincing. Nevermind that, if you're the guardian, activate the crystal and fly us out." At this - thankfully - she ceased squirming and became rather stiff; her back straightening rigidly. She looked at him with guilty cinnamon eyes. "Oh.." Realization hit him with a smack. He suddenly felt immense, sober pity for the girl. Why else would the guardian leader be trapped in a prison in human form? He felt like an idiot. The crystal. Phobos..

"I didn't exactly.. bring it." The child's words were spoken with a dumb, nervous tone and Caleb's softened features instantly returned to their original iron expression. His legs buckled and he slid to his knees, girl in tow.

"You _'didn't exactly bring it'_!" It was Caleb's turn to sound disbelieving. Was this a joke?

"Why catch her, not catch Blunk!" Blunk approached them from his concealment in the shadows, sounding deeply offended.

The small girl turned to see where the voice had come from. She took in the green, slimy creature and shrieked; tightly wrapping herself around Caleb, with her legs inches below his shoulders; burying her face to his left, her head to the side of his and over his shoulder.

In the next few seconds the rebel leader's mind began to whir ferociously; threatening to blow a fuse at any moment. He couldn't see. He couldn't look at her anymore. But he could hear her. Her fast, heavy breaths next to his attuned ear. He could smell her too; clean; cinnamon, like her eyes. He felt her nimble frame quiver slightly as it stretched around his torso; squeezing his shoulders in with the strain. Her heart was racing. Or was that his? He didn't care. Excluding his reddish-black blur for vision, Caleb had achieved in minutes every sensation of the girl except taste. He didn't like it.

He had never had this kind of exposure before. Never, excluding Aldarn's family, did anyone touch him; for fear of some disease of impurity. Evil. And even with Aldarn's family, touch consisted of a pat on the shoulder in times of great achievement or disdain. What should he do?

He took large, silent breaths to calm himself. _'Don't let them think you fear them. Don't let them think that they have any effect on you.'_ He pulled away from her slightly; slowly, so as not to startle her. Who knew what she'd do to him if he did.

Blunk had run, now shaking in the corner.

"He's harmless. I think." He hoped he sounded reassuring. "He's just a smuggler."

"Discounts importer!" Blunk countered. This time he'd sounded offended by the term.


	7. Not what I signed up for

I'm hoping to get a few more chapters up today. Definitely two at least. So stick around. Also, there is something wrong with my reviews page, so it wont let me reply to any of them. :/

Well, Caleb is a little scared of Will, but as far as I see, he often seemed a little threatened by her in the cartoons. Maybe it was just me who saw that though..

* * *

><p><strong>Picture day..<strong>

**Every girl gets up early that morning..**

**Putting on jewelery..**

**That extra dash of make-up..**

**A new top..**

**All to make sure that a single photograph is nice..**

**But does each girl's glossy smile truly make a difference..**

**To who they will see in that photo in years to come?**

"You hypocrites!"

"What!"

"What do you mean _'what!'_?" Cornelia mimicked Irma's voice, one hand on the pale pink dress top that covered her hips, the other motioning to Irma's fancy get-up, "Oh, _'Idon't care what I look like; I care about **who I am!**'_. Nice shoes," Hay Lin looked down at her pink, starry pumps guiltily, "Are you going to the Wizard of Oz after school?"

"It's not like you didn't dress up!" Hay Lin swung her leg nervously.

Cornelia looked at the girls, "Well we all knew _I _was lying!" Cornelia spotted that Taranee was approaching, carrying a green backpack, "Oh! And here comes Miss '_I get dizzy in high heels'_! Nice bag; is that for your cape and tiara?"

Taranee stopped running when she reached the group and bent over, heaving air in and out of her lungs. "It's Will's backpack! It was on the sidewalk. The crystal is still in it!" To prove her point she pulled the orb out by the necklace' string.

"She just dropped it?" Hay Lin suggested hopefully.

"And didn't notice! Get real, do you know how heavy her textbooks are!"

"We've got to go get her!" Hay Lin hissed to the others; they had created a tight circle to avoid over-hearing ears.

"Seriously? On school picture day!"

"Hel-lo! Will's been seized by the forces of evil. We need to go find her and bring her back!"

"We don't know that! And I said that I'd go with you. I did not sign up for going in _powerless_ though!" Cornelia crossed her arms, her mouth in a tight line which showed her distaste for the plan. "We don't even know how to find her."

"Uh, we don't, but that thing seems to." Hay Lin pointed to the necklace Taranee was still holding as the crystal seemed to try to tug away from her hand. The girls looked at it with shock, Cornelia with skepticism.

As the bell rang and crowds trudged towards the Institute's main entrance, the four girls pushed through in the direction the necklace had been 'pulling' them. In the restricted areas, under the school, Taranee flicked the light switch and took in the school basement, "I liked it better when I couldn't see."

The girls continued through the long, pipe lined passage in accordance to the Heart's direction. "So, this is where they store all the dust from when they do their annual vacuum of upstairs." They were approaching a corner where the light already appeared to be on. '_Shoot,'_ Taranee thought, _'If we get caught down here, we'll be in so much trouble'_.

The buzz that seemed to have been echoing lightly through the halls seemed to get louder and they turned the corner to find a large, circular blue fizz of electrical energy. "A portal? Will's on the other side of that?" Irma spoke for the first time since Taranee had arrived at school that day. She sounded terrified.

"This is crazy! Like I said, we don't have any powers until she puts that on! We can't just play hero for a day and save her!"

"Cornelia, 'her' name is Will. She could be in horrible danger!"

Taranee looked at Cornelia, "Last year _I _was the new girl; you never acted like you have to her with me!"

Irma's lips trembled as she spoke, her blue eyes never leaving the matching blue portal. "I like her. She's funny and smart."

"Have _you _seen her attempt math?" Cornelia grumbled in reply.

Hay Lin turned to Cornelia. "Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Oh believe me." Cornelia hid her fear behind a steely expression, "I know that." After that she turned to leave, grumbling something about Elyon waiting for her. Irma didn't seem to be surprised, but the others simply gawked at her as she walked away.

Once she turned the corner, Cornelia peeked back as the three remaining girls disappeared into the fizzling blue light. She looked at the portal with repenting eyes, but shook away the guilt before striding towards the exit leading to the school grounds.

. . . . . .

Hay Lin peered at a slimy creature that rested on a rock at the edge of the water they had landed in. The seemed to be in a swamp. "Except from the tentacle things, this bug looks just like a frog!"

"Shh! Hay Lin! All of evil's gonna hear you!"

Hay Lin looked from the crystal to Taranee, "We've got no signal here!" As Hay Lin spoke Irma cried out happily, diving from the portal into the thick greenish water, creating a huge splash.

She shook the water from her hair like a dog, grinning. "That certainly wakes up your underwear!" Hay Lin laughed and then the Heart began glowing and moving on it's own once more.


	8. Infuriation

It's a filler chappy, there's another proper chapter right around the corner..

I'm hoping I can finish this 'episode' today: I wanna move on from the Cornelia-bashing that you will later understand is necessary for later plots. Basically bitchiness is the most simple way to keep Blondie out of the Metaworld..

* * *

><p><strong>Upset:<strong>

**A state of being unhappy, disappointed, or worried.**

**Infuriated:**

**To be furious; enraged.**

**The two feelings are often hard to differentiate between..  
><strong>

**But of course, the _difference between_ upset and _infuriation_ depends on the annoyance being considered.**

Caleb growled. He had never been infuriated by anyone on 'his' side before, despite their attitudes to him. And yet, somehow this tiny female managed to abolish his patience within a few measly hours. First had come the fighting. And then the angry silence. And dare he try to save them; he was once again met with argument. Maybe it was the fact that despite for her thinking he was human, she still didn't want to know. Caleb could see why the Meridians were rude, but she was just doing it for the sake of offending him. Or maybe she did know. He could not be sure either way.

"Urgh, look, it's simple: you stand on my shoulders, then he stands on yours."

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from him with her nose turned up. "Not, until he has a nine-month bath he doesn't!"

"Girls!" Caleb harshly slapped his palm to his cheek, letting it slide down his face as he moaned loudly to himself, "I need a rope; some kind of weapon. What do they send me? Short red-head with attitude."

"Hey!" She turned towards him, her arms outstretched animatedly. "_I'm _a Guardian of the Veil, 'buddy'. You're just some guy down a hole!" She didn't know who he was then. He didn't think so.

Blunk looked at the 'guardian', _'that couldn't be right, could it!'_, and laid one hand over the other; palms up, making an arch down. He warned the girl, "He do this, don't put foot! Big hurt."


	9. Sleeping with the fishes

Also incredibly short, but next comes a longer chap I swear!

Dun-da-dun.. I've had four cans of pure energy (Monster) and I'm moving onto Lucozade! I actually feel like I may start flying any second as my head is buzzing like a bee.. :L jk I'm fine, but the kick is stopping me from giving up writing!

Also: does anyone know why it's "Sleeping with the fishes." and not "Sleeping with the **fish**."!

* * *

><p><strong>An area of low-lying, uncultivated ground where water collects..<strong>

**Eventually it becomes jungle-like in one direction..**

**Or in the other direction..**

**Leads to the castle.  
><strong>

As they walked along the muddy banks, Hay Lin bent over the water. "Look! Fishy! She pointed to a small moving shape in the water. Taranee and Irma pulled her back as it moved from beneath a murky area of water, revealing that she had only seen a small portion of it's actual size; somewhere between that of a shark and of a whale. It moved towards and out from the water surface, revealing green scales and sharp teeth. The trio ran and dove behind a large tree trunk as the beast re-entered the muddy brew that was the lake. Taranee swore that she saw a pole of wood jutting into it's flesh.

"Okay," Taranee peeked over her glasses, "We're not swimming across."

Irma looked desperately at her surroundings, locking in on a bent tree, which appeared to have a vine attached to it. As she approached the tree she saw arrows lodged into the ground, covering the area's wildlife, and the vine was not a vine, but in fact a rope. A rope which, as she gave it a tug she noted, was firmly attached to the castle wall. Someone had clearly done this before them. And put a lot more thought into it.

Taranee and Hay Lin, having had noticed Irma's departure, took in the scene with wide eyes. "Wow! We can just swing right across!"

Taranee looked at Hay Lin as though she had asked her to eat her own hand. "I don't think so. These were left by someone.." The African-American bent down and pulled an arrow from the dry mud to examine it. "Someone who probably didn't make it out alive."

"_Will _might not make it out alive! And I'd rather this than sleeping with the fishes in there!" Irma motioned to where the fish-beast had been and Taranee wondered whether Irma had intended the irony of that statement.

As the three girls climbed inside the castle window, rope swinging loosely below, a vine and rock formation opened it's eyes; observing the scene..


	10. Faking it

I really need to get a life. That is my comment to how much I've written recently. _Actually, _I have a life, but I'm just too sad to live it. Case en point:- I put off the cinema and burger king with my best friend to write yesterday. :L :L

It's fine though; she was gonna sponge off me for cash anyway..

* * *

><p><strong>"You shouldn't regret anything that you say.<strong>

**Because it's what you were feeling at that moment."**

"You don't really think that, do you." Cornelia frowned down at her history textbook as she dwelled on the events of earlier.

"Yes. I do." Elyon stuck her nose in the air snootily; a pose the girl had learned from being with her best friend Cornelia suspected sadly.

"Only because it's Will." Elyon glared at Cornelia darkly, knowing what was coming. "And you hate her because Mat-"

"It's not because it's Will! It's because you said the right thing Cornelia. You had a right to be mad: they were asking you to skip school! Not going with them was a good thing!" _'Oh Elyon, if only I could tell you where they'd gone,'_ Cornelia sighed and raised her hand straight in the air. Elyon leaned towards her hissing, "What are you doing!"

"Catch me, will ya?" Cornelia winked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and standing up.

"What!"

"Ooh, Mr Collins! I don't feel too good!" Cornelia feigned illness and the teacher looked up at her doubtfully.

"Cornelia Hale, if you think you can get out of a school picture by-" Cornelia fluttered her eyes and let herself fall backwards; Elyon jumping up to catch her.

"You're crazy!" Elyon whispered to Cornelia, who's eyes were still closed.

The blonde scrunched up her face and moaned slightly. She opened her eyes to slits, seeing that the now concerned history teacher had rushed over and was peering at her wearily. She took a deep breath to stop herself from smiling at his idiocy. "Wh-what h-happen-ned?" She murmured in a practiced voice of girlish insecurity.

"You fainted Cornelia," Mr Collins' mustache bristled slightly as he talked, "Elyon, please can you take her to the school nurse?"

Cornelia slowly; as though cautiously, picked herself out of Elyon's grasp. "I-I'm sure I c-can make it-t on my own."

"No!" Cornelia whipped her head around to look at Elyon's hard features, and testy tone, "I insist."

. . . . .

"Why are you going with them!" Once out in the hall, Elyon whirled around to the smiling Cornelia. "And what if you get caught! I'll get in trouble too you know!"

"Then you shouldn't have insisted. Still, can you believe that worked!" Cornelia lazily walked up to her locker and opened it, shoving her bag of textbooks in without care.

"Fine! Go! See if I care! Just leave your _best friend_ to fend for herself! Or is that even what I am anymore! Maybe that title goes to Will!"

The accusation didn't miss Cornelia and she, too, whirled angrily, glaring closely at her friend. "Will is _not _my friend. I am going for the others. God knows what she's getting them messed up in!"

Stunned by Cornelia's outburst, Elyon could only nod; petrified of her friend for the first time in her life. Cornelia had never been so angry at anyone - not even Uriah! Elyon watched dumbly as the blonde stomped to the exit.


	11. Escape

AAAHHH! I CAN'T STOP WRITING!

Hope we all realize that the last chapter reflects that Corny _isn't _so bad. She just won't admit that she feels worried about Will.

* * *

><p><strong>The human form Cedric bowed down to the murmurers as they hissed out cries to himself and the Prince..<strong>

**_"The Heart of Kandrakar.."_**

**_"Is here."_**

**A transformation takes place and the snake-man smiles with malice..**

**_"It'sss lunchtime."  
><em>**

Inside the castle where they'd entered looked to be about as clean as the school basement. The three girls walked through halls until they came to large open space; the floor dotted with circular holes. At this point the Heart gave a large tug, and the girls quickened their pace. They reached the edge of one hole and the Heart gave a light pull down towards the shadowy pit.

. . . . .

Will watched the moronic rebel-leader once again attempt to climb the walls of the pit. **"Will?"**

A familiar voice echoed down the wall of the oubliette. Will looked up, making out a small shadow in the light of the top of the deep prison. "Hay Lin! I'm down here!"

"Will? _That's _your name!" The rebel raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. She was _not _in the mood for this.

"Yes. It's my name! It is **_not _**a boy's name! Do you have a problem!"

She was satisfied as the boy looked dumbly at her; his voice matching his expression, "N-no. It's, a.. Ah.. Very nice name." She smiled at his awkwardness, and she thought she had bad communication skills. At least she could form coherent sentences before the listener's life had ended. She rolled her eyes, then they both looked up to the opening.

**"Catch!"**

As the Heart approached Will raised her hands, calling out before the crystal even reached her, "Guardians unite!" She was very aware of the boy watching her curiously as she transformed, and hoped that the light was as blinding to him as it was for her.

After the transformation she heard Irma echo down, "Taranee; little light?"

Will turned to the rebel leader who was peering up to where the others were. "Stay here!"

" 'STAY HERE'!" As she flew up she mentally kicked herself. _'Stay here!'? Where the hell was he gonna go?_ "WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GO!" She had to dodge to the right as a ball of fire flew toward her. She wondered if there was point on warning the rebel leader. "UNGH!" Apparently not. "THIS IS A RESCUE! I WAS SAFER AS A PRISONER!" She ignored him, knowing he was right; they were awful hero's.

Will exit the oubliette and made a dodgy landing next to Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin. "You came for me! You really are my friends!" She stopped herself from verbally noting Cornelia's absence.

"Well of course, silly!" Irma animatedly tried to cover the tension as the four of them thought the same thing. Just then, a loud cracking noise announced the presence of the guards on the other side of the door, trying to break it open.

**"What are you doing up there?"**

"Right, Taranee, this'd be easier with Cornelia her, but block the stairs. Hay Lin; find us an exit." Will spoke faster than she thought, praying that she was making the right decisions.

"Fire!" Will watched as Taranee torched the now open door; the flames preventing the guard's entrance for the time being. She also threw flames at the stairs to stop the guards who were already in the room.**  
><strong>

"Irma," Will turned to the water guardian purposefully, _this would teach him_, "The rebel leader's down there. He's too heavy to lift out;" she added a sarcastic side note, "His mouth alone must weigh two hundred pound!"

Irma's eyes sparkled with understanding, "We don't have to lift him."

. . . . .

**"WATER!"**

A flood of the stuff flowed down the walls of the oubliette and Caleb began to panic. He knew he'd offended her, but would the guardian really kill him! "Blunk can't swim! Save Blunk!" The passling clung to the back of Caleb's head as he clawed desperately at the water. Then he realized; he was going up. That guardian was either a genius or he was just lucky. He seriously didn't know which possibility was right.

"LET GO OF ME: WE'RE OUT!" As he reached the surface, he paddled to the floor, not concentrating on the second guardian who stepped back at the sight of Blunk.

. . . . .

"I blocked them, but it's not gonna hold for very long. It's him!" Taranee landed next to Irma. "But what is that!" She pointed at Blunk.

"So much for finding cute boys." Irma joked with a playful wink. Hay Lin landed in front of the frog-thing.

"There's like a million holes down there! It's like this really cool maze! Well, I mean cool, like, you know, if we weren't trapped here and everything." At this point she turned to look at the boy behind her; now out of the oubliette-pool, "Hey! You didn't get eaten by that thing!"

At this, the rebel leader shrugged with a cocky grin. Will rolled her eyes with distaste, knowing from listening to the girls - yesterday, and the day before - going on about how he was pretty cute, them not account for the fact that they'd had only had a chance to look at him for about ten seconds, _and, _Will didn't know about them, but she'd been more focused on the giant snake who's hands had been wrapped around him.

'Blunk', as the creature had formerly introduce himself to her - more polite than the rebel leader at least - gazed at the girls, before approaching Hay Lin. "Take Blunk with you; Blunk knows tunnel; secret way out!"

"He's kinda cute! Like a pet!" Hay Lin smiled.

. . . . .

These girls seemed to all be insane. Caleb heard a muffled noise and turned to see Lurdens creeping in. He looked to the guardian leader; Will, to find that she'd also noticed. They, and Blunk, ran; the other guardians flying behind, towards the 'tunnel'. As they rounded the corner he heard the smallest one's voice shout, "Air!". This was followed by a clanking sound; she was locking the gate of the tunnel.

They ran as fast as they could until Blunk, and then Will skidded to a halt. He and the others followed as the passling pointed, "Tunnel! Yes! Under moat!" Blunk moved towards a chunk of wood, which he lifted out of the way to find, "BARS!" He grabbed onto the bars unhappily.

"STAND BACK!" The fire guardian snapped her fingers creating a small, intense flame. She bent over and began melting the bars.

Caleb leaned against the wall, bored, while the guardians leaned over the kneeling dark-skinned girl. He knew her name was Taranee. He'd trained himself to pick up useful information quickly, and Will had referenced the girl with that name earlier. "That's what you get for trusting a smuggler." He knew that Will heard him, the girl was purposefully ignoring him.

"_Who _are you again?" The brunette asked with interest.

"_He's _the Rebel Leader." Will hissed. He smirked at the fact that she was trying to be subtle in warning her water guardian not to flirt. It was only then, though, that he realized that he had not properly addressed himself. Earlier he hadn't cared to be so informal to give such a seemingly insignificant person his name, and after that he'd just assumed she'd know; everyone in Meridian did, and many from the rest of Metamoor.

"_You're _the rebel leader!" 'Taranee' looked up over her hick circular glasses at him, impressed.

He heard a familiar roar and the crashing of metal; _Cedric. _He had to do something. "I'll hold them off for as long as possible!"

The guardian leader swooped behind him, "No, you don't have any power!"

He stopped at her concern; it was nicer than he thought to have someone care. "Guarding the Veil is more important than one rebel fighter." He smiled at seeing an empathetic looking her eyes, despite the feeling of her looking into his soul. She shouldn't have to feel like this. If he told her, she'd feel better. "By the way, my name is Caleb." Now when she'd ask, she'd realize he wasn't worth her sympathy. He was practically spawn of the devil after all.

. . . . .

Caleb.

Will gulped at the look he gave her, right before he ran to his death. "Is it just me or is that hottie got a brain-issue? You're supposed to run _away _from the snake!" Irma's voice didn't quite reach Will's ears.

"Hey snake-face!" As he ran and was followed by the snake, Will couldn't help but notice how small he was in comparison. "AAAAHHHHH!"

Will turned as Taranee kicked out the final bar, and the group followed Blunk into the small passage.

. . . . .

Once they got out Will stopped, her wings fluttering in the breeze; her face solemn. "I'm going back for Caleb."

"No!" Hay Lin couldn't let Will go back in there; she didn't have any defence. "I fly better than you! Well, chickens fly better than you!"

Will hugged Hay Linn tightly. "Be careful." The red head barely whispered as Hay Lin winked and flew over to the castle.


	12. A problematic rock

Riight.. Cornelia in trooouuuble.. But that's for the next 'episode'.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia stepped through the portal and began walking.<strong>

**Through marshy lands, and murky waters..**

**She could see civilisation..**

**A castle in the distance..**

**And a town slightly closer in another direction..**

**Well, she couldn't just barge into the castle without asking someone for help..**

**Could she..?**

Following voices, Hay Lin found herself surrounded by tunnels, "C'mon! I'll make a purse outta you!" The rebel leader's voice echoed throughout every tunnel. "Which side do ya want the zipper on!"

"Murmur-boy!" The hiss rattled Hay Lin's core.

She flew helplessly through tunnels, and backwards to the original space. "AHHHHHH!" She flew as fast as she could, barely catching the young man in time.

"SURPRISE!" She struggled to hold him up by his coat. "Wow. You're heavy!" Hay Lin was satisfied with the shaky laugh that emerged from the boy. He did almost die after all. "So," She changed the subject to distract herself from his weight, "Do you have a girlfriend, because I think I know someone who'll be perfect; blonde, pretty.."

. . . . .

The group approached the portal by flight. As they stopped in front of the blue electrical haze, Caleb splashed into the mud, "Sorry!" Hay Lin flew down to join the guardians.

Just then the ground seemed to shake under Caleb. Will and the others watched as a rock came to life and swung at Taranee; barely missing. "AHH!" They screamed, as they flew up, dodging him.

"WATER!" The muddy wave knocked the rock-monster over and Irma looked stunned. "Well, that was a little easy.." As the creature got back up Hay Lin blew up mud around it and Irma removed most of the water. Taranee heated it until the mud solidified. It began to crack slightly, and they all gasped, but then it became dormant.

. . . . .

The girls flew to the ground and Will motioned to the portal. "Will."

Will turned to Caleb inquisitively, but when she met his eyes she knew what he'd say. She shook her head. "You're coming through."

"The next portal that opens. I promise to meet you on the other side."

* * *

><p><strong>WATCH OUT FOR "MY W.I.T.C.H.:CORNELIA'S TROUBLE" FOR MORE!<strong>


End file.
